


Over the Rainbow

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-30
Updated: 2006-01-30
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry’s had a fantasy since he was thirteen. Sirius and Draco plot to help him live it out





	Over the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Beta'd by crystallekill 

AU-post Hogwarts.  Featuring an alive and well (and quite sexy) Sirius Black.

* * *

“Oh come on, Moony,” Sirius pleaded, flashing Remus his most charming smile. “Dance with me.”

Remus pulled out a chair at their usual table and sat down. _Over the Rainbow_ had been a regular Friday night spot for them ever since Harry and Draco had ‘come out’ about their relationship. Sirius was so thrilled and jumped at any opportunity to hang out with the young, fun couple. Remus enjoyed their company as well, but to be honest, he felt a bit old for the flashy dance club. However, the options for gay men of his generation were limited in this part of town.

“Why are you sitting down, love?” Sirius tugged on Remus’ arm.

“Sirius, there is nowhere near enough alcohol in my system to get me out _there_.” He nodded toward the dance floor where several couples, most in their twenties, were bumping and grinding to the blaring pop music. “Oh, look…you’re in luck. Here come Harry and Draco. Surely they’ll dance with you.”

The young lovers snaked their way hand-in-hand through the dancers to the table in the corner of the room. They greeted Sirius and Remus with kisses on the cheek and both sat down, releasing exhausted breaths.

“S’bout time you two showed up,” Draco said as he waved to the boy in too tight, neon pink shorts carrying a tray of shooters.

Sirius took the seat between Harry and Remus. He accepted a test tube filled with fizzing green liquid and tucked a wad of bills down the front of the server’s shorts. He tossed his head back, downing the drink in one shot.

“Four more please, mate,” Sirius said, slipping the boy more money.

Remus eyed the drink curiously and raised an eyebrow at Sirius.

“Just drink it, love,” Sirius urged.

“He wants to get me drunk,” Remus muttered to Draco. “He thinks that will get me on the dance floor.”

Draco grinned, swallowed his shot and jumped to his feet. “I’ll dance with you, Sirius,” he offered, eagerly.

Sirius smirked at Remus. “Come on, Draco, we’ll show the old timer how to have some fun.”

Draco whispered something in Harry’s ear, which made him chuckle and spank Draco on the butt. “It’s not going to happen, love,” Harry replied.

“We’ll see about that,” Draco shouted as Sirius pulled him onto the dance floor.

Harry laughed, slid into Sirius’ vacated seat. He clinked his test tube against Remus’ and drank the shot. Remus rolled his eyes and followed suit.

“So what sort of mischief is your boyfriend trying to get you into?”

“Oh, you don’t want to know,” Harry laughed.

Remus frowned. “Harry, just because I don’t like to dance, doesn’t mean that I’m old, you know.”

Harry turned to face Remus. Harry seemed to be ‘checking him out’ for a moment.

“Remus, I do not think you’re old.”

“Yes you do, everyone does, even Sirius. You all think I’m an old stick in the mud. I still know how to have fun, I’ll have you know.”

“I think you’re fun.” Harry smiled.

“Not like _that_.” Remus nodded toward Sirius and Draco, who were dancing rather suggestively. Sirius had his hands on Draco’s hips and his thigh between Draco’s legs. As Draco danced, he humped Sirius' leg.

“That’s a switch for you. A man humping a dog’s leg,” Harry laughed loudly.

Remus laughed as well. He started to feel relaxed as the shot and the drink Sirius had ordered him settled in.

“I love the way your eyes sparkle when you laugh.” Harry’s voice was suddenly quite serious.

Remus stared at him for a moment. Harry’s bright eyes were locked on his own. He felt his face flush as Harry leaned toward him. Remus thought that Harry was about to kiss him when he reached past him to pick up the stack of bills which Draco had left by his pack of cigarettes.

“Can I get you another drink?” Harry asked as he stood up.

Remus drained his glass and handed it to Harry. Harry walked off to the bar, chuckling. Remus seemed unable to take his eyes off of Harry arse. His jeans fit so snuggly and complimented his body amazingly.

“It’s gorgeous, isn’t it?” Draco cooed in Remus’ ear.

“Huh? What?”

“Harry’s arse…I see you staring at it.”

“I wasn’t, I…I.”

Draco tossed his head back with laughter and slapped Remus on the back. “It’s ok, mate. I’ll let you borrow mine, if you let me borrow yours.” Draco wiggled his eyebrows, grabbed the pack of smokes off the table and laughed as he headed toward the front door.

Remus noticed Sirius still on the dance floor. A crowd of young boys were dancing around him, each one eyeing Sirius desirously. Sirius waved to Remus, inviting him to dance again. Remus just smiled and shook his head.

Harry returned then and set Remus’ drink in front of him. Remus took a sip and looked at Harry, wide-eyed. “This is quite strong. You trying to get me drunk or something?”

Harry bent down and softly spoke into Remus’ ear. “Maybe I am.” He sat back down in his seat and sipped his drink through a bright purple straw, his eyes trained on Remus.

Remus stared at Harry’s lips—the way they hugged the straw…the way his tongue darted out and licked those lips when the straw was gone…”No!” Remus thought out loud.

“No, what? I didn’t ask a question?” Harry smirked.

“Harry…”

“Oh, Remus…save the _’You’re like a son to me, Harry’_ speech, ok. You’re not my father and I find you _very_ attractive. I have since you taught us in third year. You must know this already.”

Remus blushed and looked down at his drink.

Harry sighed deeply, then got up and danced across the room toward Sirius. He shooed the other boys away with a wave of his hand and danced up close to Sirius. Sirius smiled from ear to ear and kissed Harry on the mouth. Remus couldn’t hear them, but he knew that Harry was telling Sirius something about him. Sirius turned toward Remus and Harry quickly turned his head back, wrapping his arms around Sirius’ neck and pressing their bodies together. Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and whispered in his ear.

A minute later, Draco reappeared on the dance floor. Remus watched as Draco kissed Harry; their tongues were visible from across the room. Remus’ pants suddenly felt a bit tighter in certain areas.

Harry whispered in Draco’s ear and kissed Sirius much more passionately than usual. Remus was shocked by the feeling that swept through him. He couldn’t deny that he felt a bit jealous. Not jealous that his lover was kissing someone else, but jealous that it was Harry he was snogging. A part of him definitely wanted to be in Sirius’ position just then.

Sirius pulled back and kissed Harry once quickly before saying something to him which Remus couldn’t hear. Sirius winked and patted Harry on the arse, pushing him away. Harry laughed and danced toward the table again.

He picked up his drink and took a long sip through the straw. Remus’ cock twitched undeniably.

“What’s the matter, don’t like it?” Harry asked.

“Huh?”

“Your drink.”

“Oh, er, no…that is, it’s fine…very tasty.” Remus took the straw out of the glass and drank half of the contents in one gulp.

Harry sat down and scooted his chair over so that his knee was touching Remus’. “How’s work going?” he asked casually.

Remus’ heart pumped and his knee tingled. “Fine, quite well, actually. Arthur’s fantastic to…um…um… what was I saying?” Harry had placed his hand on Remus’ knee, causing all thoughts to abandon him.

“Arthur,” Harry reminded him, “you were saying that he’s a good boss, I think.”  
He slid his hand toward Remus’ inner thigh and sipped his drink again.

“Harry…” Remus shook his head.

“Remus.” Harry gazed into his eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that, Harry.”

“Like what, precisely, Remus?”

“Like you’re undressing me with those eyes of yours. Ever since you got those contacts…” Remus stopped and finished the rest of his drink.

Harry moved his hand and turned his chair toward the dance floor, his back facing Remus now. “Just for the record, Remus, you were undressed the moment I saw you,” he said quickly as though he wanted to get the words out before he changed his mind.

Remus leaned forward toward Harry’s ear. “Then what was that look about?”

“I was admiring the view.”

Remus growled before he could stop himself.

Harry spun his head around and brushed his lips against Remus’ very quickly.

“Harry.”

“Remus, Sirius doesn’t mind, you know. He’s told me. He thinks I’d be good for you…once in a while.”

Remus glanced over Harry’s shoulder to see Sirius pressed up against Draco from behind, grinding against him as they danced.

“Hmm, more like he thinks Draco would be good for him.”

“He’s completely in love with you, Remus.”

“Oh, I know that, Harry. But I also know that he still feels that he has to make up for lost time. He thinks he’s twelve years younger than he is, you know.”

“Hell, he looks thirty,” Harry replied, biting his lip.

“He’s certainly gorgeous, that’s for sure. I bet all these young boys are wondering what he’s doing with an old grey goat like me.”

Harry leaned forward suddenly, pressing his lips to Remus. “That’s what the boys here are thinking about you, at least the bartender and the shooter boy.”

“What? Huh?’ Remus wasn’t sure what he was more surprised by—the sudden kiss or this news.

“They told me so when I was at the bar.”

“They did not.”

_“Hey, that bloke you’re always in here with is some hottie,”_ Harry imitated a different voice.

“He meant Draco, or Sirius, I’m sure.”

“Well, I assumed he meant Draco, but then he nodded toward you. Then the shooter boy jumped in and said, _“You mean that tall hunk of love.”_ Harry mimicked the flamboyant tone and body language of the young boy. _”God, I simply love his hair and he’s so polite. These kids are just so crude.”_

Remus felt his face flush.

Harry leaned forward again, but paused just short of kissing Remus. “You don’t have a clue how attractive you are, do you?”

Remus shook his head slightly.

“Do you know how many times I’ve fantasized about you?”

Remus’ heart was pounding against his chest and his cock was pressing against the buttons of his fly. “You’re having me on.”

“The first time was during my third year. You were the subject of my very first wet dream, you know.”

“Harry, you were thirteen, for Lord’s sake.”

“Yes and I had it bad for my Professor. It was the day that you first tried to teach me to cast Patronus. That night I dreamt that I had passed out from a Dementor and when I came to you were kneeling over me waving a bar of chocolate under my nose.”

“And that made you…um…excited?”

“No. It was when you fed me a piece of the chocolate and some landed on the corner of my lip.” Harry touched Remus' lip softly. “You leaned down and licked it off me.” Harry slowly and sensually ran his tongue over the same spot on Remus’ mouth. Remus shivered. “ _That’s_ what got me off. I was so grateful for those school robes after that point. I was hard in every one of your classes. I can’t believe you never noticed. I was so upset when you resigned because I thought I’d never have a chance to be with you. As if I stood a chance. Little did I know that you and Sirius were an item.”

“Harry, you were thirteen,” Remus repeated, fighting the urge to pounce on Harry.

“Yes, but now I’m twenty-two, Remus. I’m all grown up.”

Remus ran his eyes over Harry’s body. “Yes, I’ve noticed that.”

“Have you? Sirius told me so, but I thought he was blowing smoke up my arse.”

“He told you? What do you mean? I’ve never said…”

“Last Friday night, before you got here. I admitted to him and Draco that I’ve always fantasized about having sex with you.”

Those words shot straight to Remus’ cock. A moan escaped his throat before he could stop it.

Harry leaned his forehead against Remus’. “Draco confessed to fantasizing about Sirius. Hell, who hasn’t, right.” Harry chuckled; his warm, sweet smelling breath tickled Remus’ face, tempting him further. “I have faith in his love for me, so when Sirius suggested that we _swing_ , I couldn’t resist the offer.”

Remus pushed his chair back. “Hang on! _Swing?_ You lot planned a whole switching bit and no one bothered to consult me?”

“Don’t be mad, Remus, please.” Harry stood up and moved between Remus’ legs. He lowered himself down to sit on Remus’ lap. “It’s obvious that I’m having an affect on you,” Harry remarked, setting his hand over the bulge in Remus’ trousers.

Remus’ eyes fell shut and his mouth dropped open. Harry squeezed gently and leaned into Remus’ ear. “I want you to fuck me, Remus. I want this in me.”

Remus pushed up against Harry’s hand and bit his lip.

“I’ve never bottomed before. I want to…with Draco, but I want you to be the first.”

Remus groaned. The thought of being in Harry’s tight, virgin arse was practically killing him. Yet at the same time, the thought of being with someone twenty years younger than he was, someone whom he had watched grow from a young teen, seemed wrong.

“I don’t know, Harry.”

“Your cock seems to disagree,” Harry hummed in Remus’ ear.

Remus grabbed Harry by the back of his hair and covered his mouth, shoving his tongue hungrily inside. Harry wrapped his tongue around Remus’ as he rubbed his hand on Remus’ trousers.

“Looks like it’s time to move this party to our place,” Sirius whispered in Remus’ ear.

Remus broke the kiss and stood up abruptly, nearly knocking Harry on his arse.

“Love, don’t look so embarrassed. You two are so hot together. I knew this was a brilliant idea.”

“Sirius,” Remus began to scold him.

Sirius placed a finger over Remus’ mouth. “Back to the house, yes?”

Remus glanced at Harry. Draco had his arms around him from behind. He was running his hands over Harry’s chest and nibbling his ear lobe. Remus nodded and headed for the door.

“See you next week, mate,” Harry called to the bartender as they past.

“We’re flying,” Draco added.

“Oh, I bet,” the shooter boy said, stepping in their path. He ran his eyes over Remus’ body and leaned into Harry’s ear. “I bet he’d fly you right over the rainbow,” he whispered very loudly.

Harry chuckled. “One can hope,” he replied as he walked out hand in hand with Draco, who threw the boy a kiss.

When they stepped outside, the flashing neon sign caught Remus’ eye. _Over the Rainbow_. He chuckled softly. “We’re certainly not in Kansas anymore,” he muttered.

The others ignored him and hurried into the alley way so they could Disapparate unnoticed. Remus hurried along, hesitant at the same time as he was eager.

____________________________

Immediately upon arriving at Remus and Sirius’ house, Draco leapt on Harry. He kissed him wildly, pushing him down on the sofa.

“You ok with this?” Sirius whispered to Remus.

Remus’ erection was returning as he watched Harry’s tongue dip into Draco’s mouth. Harry’s hands on Draco’s arse sent a shiver of desire down Remus’ spine.

“Love?”

Remus tore his eyes off the young lovers and turned to Sirius. He captured Sirius’ mouth, kissing him forcefully. “I’m so lucky to have you in my life.”

“It’s I who is lucky, Remus. I love you beyond the moon.”

“I love you beyond the stars.” He kissed Sirius softer, more lovingly now.

“Ok, I’ll take care of Draco. You go make Harry’s dreams come true.” Sirius winked. “And tomorrow, I will make you chocolate chip pancakes.”

Remus grinned as he watched Sirius cross the room.

“You’re mine tonight, young man,” Sirius said as he pulled Draco off of Harry.

“Mmm, yes sir,” Draco replied, settling down with Sirius on the fluffy rug in front of the fire place.

Sirius lit the fire with a flick of his wand and then turned to Remus and nodded toward the sofa.

Remus walked, a bit timidly, to the sofa and sat down next to Harry.

Again, those eyes burned into Remus’ soul. “Remus, I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to.” Harry’s voice seemed a bit shaky.

Remus looked over at Sirius and Draco. They were both already shirtless and were snogging heavily. Draco began to kiss his way down Sirius’ body.

“Does that upset you?” Harry asked, scooting closer to Remus.

“Not at all. It’s actually…actually quite a turn on,” Remus dared to admit.

“I know what you mean,” Harry agreed.

Sirius lay down on the soft rug, lifting his hips to allow Draco to remove his trousers and pants.

“Oh fuck,” Harry muttered at the sight of Sirius’ rather large, hard cock.

Sirius winked at Harry. “That’s the idea, mate.” He chuckled.

Remus’ breathing sped up as he watched Draco bend down and run his tongue around Sirius’ head and down his shaft.

Harry began to unbutton Remus’ shirt. Once he had enough undone, Remus lifted it over his head. Harry’s eyes ran over Remus’ hairy chest; his hands followed. “Mmm, even better than I imagined,” Harry cooed.

Remus was slightly taken back by this admiration. Although he and Sirius had a fantastic relationship, they had been together for so long and didn’t always take the time to appreciate each other in this way.

Remus smiled and while trying not to look at his lover’s cock disappearing into Draco’s mouth, he reached out and lifted Harry’s shirt up over his head.

Harry’s body was young and firm and so inviting. The instinct to pounce on him and simply _take_ him was becoming increasingly difficult for Remus to fight.

He blew out a long breath and turned his attention back on Sirius and Draco.

“Mmm,” Harry moaned, moving closer to Remus. “He gives the most amazing head,” Harry whispered in Remus’ ear.

Remus groaned and took hold of Harry’s hand, which was on his thigh working its way over to his crotch. He kissed Harry’s knuckles while keeping his eyes on the show before them.

Harry trailed soft kisses up Remus’ neck to his ear. He ran his tongue inside before nipping at the fleshy lobe. “I want you to do that to me,” Harry whispered. Remus gasped slightly and fidgeted a bit. Harry pulled his hand free and ran a finger tip along Remus’ bottom lip. “I want my cock in here.” He dipped his finger into Remus’ mouth. Remus bit Harry’s finger, then twisted his tongue around it, sucking it into his mouth. His eyes slipped shut as he continued to suck, imagining that it was Harry’s cock he was enjoying instead.

He heard a distinct and very familiar groan from across the room and popped his eyes open, dropping Harry’s finger from his mouth.

Sirius’ back was arched and he was gripping the rug with both hands. His head was turned toward Remus, but his eyes were shut. Remus watched Sirius’ chest rising and falling rapidly. Then suddenly, he grabbed onto Draco’s head with both hands, holding him still. He shouted out with pleasure as he came down Draco’s throat.

Remus stared, knowing what would come next. Sure enough, Sirius grabbed Draco by the shoulders and pulled him up his body, capturing his mouth and kissing him wildly. Remus moaned. Sirius always enjoyed tasting himself on his lover’s tongue; Remus knew this all too well.

Watching this sumptuous kiss combined with the feeling of Harry’s teeth scraping against his shoulder lit a fire under Remus. He turned, grabbed Harry by the sides of his face and pulled their mouths together forcefully. He pushed his tongue as far into Harry’s mouth as he could while turning his head from side to side. He pulled back to nip at Harry’s lip.

Harry’s hands roamed across Remus’ back, his nails scratching gently.

Suddenly, Remus leapt to his feet, pulling Harry up with him. He grabbed the back of Harry’s head, crushing his mouth with a powerful kiss once again.

“Get undressed, now!” Remus ordered.

Harry very quickly complied, almost tripping on his jeans as he tried to kick them off.

Remus ran his eyes over Harry’s body as a wild animal would examine its prey before devouring it. To say that he was pleased with the vision before him would be an understatement. Harry was quite fit. Tanned skin stretched taut over firm, young muscles. His surprisingly large, very erect penis begging to be touched, licked, sucked. Remus could no more deny his desire for this beautiful young man than he could fly to the moon.

He jumped forward, pulled Harry’s head back by his hair and ran his tongue up the length of his neck. He licked his way back down and sunk his teeth into the Harry’s shoulder.

Harry let out a soft yelp before moaning with pleasure, grabbing Remus’ arse, and smacking their bodies together. Harry winced from the rough feeling of Remus’ jeans against his bare genitals, but thrust forward all the same.

Wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist, Remus lowered him down onto the floor, straddling his hips.

“Remus…take off—"

Harry’s words were cut off by the presence of Remus tongue once again prodding his mouth. He let out a muffled moan and reached to unfasten Remus’ jeans.

The moment he undid the first button, however, Remus pulled back and shook his head. He gazed at Harry with such intensity. “Stay put, Harry,” he barked.

Harry bit his lip and nodded his head obediently. He dropped his arms at his sides and looked up at Remus with wide eyes.

Remus smiled, pleased with Harry’s behavior. He straightened his back and looked down upon the delightful offering which lay before him.

“Take me, Remus…I’m yours. _Tonight_ I’m all yours,” Harry whispered.

“Damn right you are,” Remus growled, bending over Harry again. He flicked his tongue against Harry’s nipple, licking, nipping, biting harder and harder until a small cry escaped Harry’s throat.

Holding onto the side of Harry’s body, Remus slid down, leaving a trail of bites along his path. When he was faced with Harry’s cock, hard and eager, he darted his tongue out to lick around the head quickly.

“God, yes, Remus. Suck my cock, please,” Harry begged.

Remus lifted his head, sharply. “You will call me Professor Lupin,” he barked.

“Oh God!” Harry squirmed and tucked his hands under his head.

“Say it properly or you get nothing,” Remus demanded, his mouth hovering ever so close to Harry’s aching penis.

“Take my cock into your mouth and suck it, _Professor Lupin_ , please,” Harry pleaded.

Remus rewarded the obedience by wrapping his lips around Harry’s cock. He grabbed the shaft in his fist and stroked very slowly as he suckled the head.

Harry lifted his hips, trying to send Remus a message. When Remus continued to concentrate only on the head of Harry’s cock, Harry wove his hand into Remus’ hair and tried to push his mouth down further.

Remus immediately came off and glared at Harry. He looked up to see Sirius and Draco watching them attentively. “You two, come here,” he snapped at them. The two men hurried across the room. “Mr. Potter can’t seem to grasp the concept of _staying put_. Would you mind giving him a hand?’ Remus spoke confidently to his lover and friend.

“By all means, Professor,” Sirius replied with a huge grin. He took Harry’s wrists and pulled his arms up over his head. “Draco, if you wouldn’t mind.” Sirius offered one wrist to Draco.

“God damn, this was a _brilliant_ idea, this whole night.” Draco beamed at Harry as he pushed his wrist down, holding it firmly to the floor.

“Much better. Thank you, gentlemen. Now, where was I?” Remus asked, grinning mischievously.

“His cock, Professor Lupin, sir,” Draco answered, “I believe Harry was begging you to suck it.”

“Ah yes, thank you, Mr. Malfoy.” Remus winked, then smiled at Sirius and nodded toward Draco.

Sirius leaned over Harry to reward Draco with a ravenous kiss.

Remus returned to his previous position, running his tongue in long strokes up and down Harry’s length. He took him into his mouth and sucked gingerly at first, fondling Harry’s balls. He let his fingers glide past them to their desired location. He tapped one finger against Harry’s entrance, causing the young man to moan desperately.

Slipping his hands behind Harry’s knees, Remus pushed Harry’s legs upward, pressing his thighs down against his torso. Harry groaned.

“Uncomfortable?” Remus drawled. “You’ll forget all about the pain in your legs in just a moment, Harry.”

Remus smiled a crooked smile. Harry bit his lip.

“Keep those legs up now,” Remus instructed, knowing this would take some effort on Harry’s part, not having use of his hands.

He looked at Harry, Sirius and Draco for a few seconds, soaking in the surreal scene. Then he dove down and flicked his tongue against Harry’s hole.

“Would you like more of that, Harry?” Remus whispered.

“Yes, please, Professor Lupin, please.”

“Have you imagined me doing this to you, Harry?”

“So many times, Professor.”

Those words sent a shiver down Remus’ spine. He knew Harry wasn’t simply playing a game and the thought of being wanted, longed for by this gorgeous young man gave him such a rush of power and importance.

He pushed Harry’s buttocks further apart and ran the tip of his tongue in small circles around the pucker of muscles to lubricate the area. He dipped his tongue inside, swirling it around. Harry thrust forward, moaning as Remus fucked him with his tongue. Remus added a finger inside of Harry to open him up more. The feeling of the tight muscles clenching around Remus’ finger and tongue was intoxicating.

His tongue slid out and he hooked his finger upwards to reach the magic spot. Harry shouted, “Oh God, please….Rem…Professor Lupin. Please suck me. Please, Professor, I need to come.”

Remus licked his way back up, ghosting his tongue over Harry’s balls and up his shaft, breathing hot breath along the way. He looked up to see Harry’s brow furrowed, his cheeks flush and his mouth agape.

“Please,” Harry squeaked.

He lowered his mouth all the way to the base of Harry’s cock, pressing his tongue against him as he did. Sirius whispered, “Moony’s a deep throat master.”

Despite the intensity of the situation or perhaps because of it, hearing that made Remus chuckle. The vibration of his throat caused Harry to groan so loudly that it echoed throughout the room. Remus moved his head up and down fast now, keeping his suction good and tight. He slipped another finger into Harry’s arse, fucking him as he sucked.

“Yes, oh God, yes,” Harry shouted, coming so hard into Remus’ mouth.

Remus sucked until Harry was spent, slipped his fingers out, making Harry tremble, and stood up quickly.

“Kiss me, Moony,” Sirius demanded, still holding Harry’s arm to the floor.

Remus smiled and leaned down. Sirius’ tongue met Remus’ before their lips had a chance. Remus moaned as Sirius thrust into his mouth, searching for a leftover taste of Harry. Sirius always did this; he loved the taste of semen, he had told Remus so many times. This turned Remus on tremendously.

He wove his fingers into Sirius’ hair, deepening the kiss, but Sirius pushed him away. “Harry, love…he’s waiting for you. He’s been waiting for you for so long. Take him, Moony. Be his _first_.”

Remus turned to Harry, who had just pulled out of a snog with Draco and was giving Remus a look filled with intense desire.

“Harry, are you certain you want this…with me?” Remus had to ask. “Perhaps you and Draco should share this together.”

“We are sharing it together.” Draco kissed Harry’s cheek and smiled at Remus.

Harry stood up and with a very sincere tone, said, “Remus, you were my first—my first crush, my first _desire_. I want you to be the first inside of me.”

Remus’ heart pounded and his cock screamed to be released from the prison of his trousers. He nodded and removed his clothing. He fished his wand out of the pocket of his trousers and winked at Harry.

“How would you like me, Mr. Potter?” he asked, stalking toward Harry, seduction in his gaze.

“Sit in that chair,” Harry pointed to a wooden chair with a plaid cushion on the seat, which was placed to the side of the fireplace.

Remus wondered for a moment what one of their kitchen chairs was doing in the living room, but then it occurred to him. “My, you all certainly did plan this through, didn’t you?”

“Just sit in the chair, Moony.” Sirius guided Remus by the arm, pushing him down a bit harder than he meant to. They both chuckled.

“Come to me, Harry.” Remus motioned Harry over with a wave of his wand.

Harry stood in front of Remus, smiling, anxiously at him.

“Turn around.”

“But, I want to face you. I want to see you.”

“Just for a moment, love,” Remus said, softly, holding up his wand to explain.

Harry blushed and did as he was told - turned around and bent forward.

Remus carefully slipped his wand into Harry’s arse and spoke the spell which was second nature to him by this point. Harry mewed as his muscled relaxed and his body was coated with warm lubricant.

“Oh, that’s nice,” he muttered.

“That’s nothing,” Sirius chuckled.

After applying the lubrication spell to himself, Remus set his wand on the floor, put his hands on Harry’s arse, and turned him around. He took his cock into his hand and guided Harry down. “It may hurt a little, but the spell will certainly help,” Remus reassured Harry, kindly.

Harry slowly lowered himself down, allowing Remus to enter him just a bit. He paused and took a deep breath.

“Ok?” Remus asked.

“Mmmhmm.” Harry held onto Remus’ shoulders and with a shouted moan, sat all the away down onto Remus’ lap.

“Oh, Lord,” Remus groaned. A wave of sensations swept over Remus. The slick warmth, the intense tightness of Harry’s arse, the magnitude of the act. He closed his eyes and savored the moment.

Harry leaned forward, resting his head against Remus’ forehead. “Thank you, Remus.” His voice was barely a whisper.

“Are you ok?”

“No…I’m better than that…you feel…perfect. This is like a dream…come true.”

Remus shivered at those words. He kissed Harry softly on the lips several times. He lifted him up a little by the hips. Harry caught on and slowly raised himself up and then lowered back down. He moaned and winced a bit, but after a few minutes, he seemed to be relaxing.

He moved quicker now, as did Remus. The heat of their kisses increased as the heat of friction between their bodies grew more intense. Remus fought the urge to thrust upward too forcefully in fear of hurting Harry. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, embracing him tightly.

Harry’s cock, fully erect once more, rubbed against Remus’ stomach as he rode faster and faster.

Suddenly, Remus felt Harry clench down around his cock.

“I’m going to come again,” Harry moaned.

“Mmm, come Harry, come for me,” Remus whispered.

The tight convulsions of Harry’s arse as he spurted onto their chests and stomachs brought Remus to ecstasy.

He grasped Harry’s hips, his fingers pressing hard enough to bruise as he thrust deeply inside. A loud howl filled the room and Remus’ warm release filled Harry’s arse.

They both collapsed against each other exhaustedly. Remus peppered Harry’s shoulder with tender kisses and rubbed his back softly.

“Thank you, Remus,” Harry breathed the words into his ear. “That was over the rainbow and _beyond_.”

~~~~~FIN~~~~~


End file.
